The Untouchable/Credits
} |1= |2= |3= |4= |5= |6= |7= |8= |9= |10= |11= |12= |13= |14= |15= |16= |17= |18= |19= |20= |21= |22= |23= |24= |25= |26= |27= |28= |29= |30= |0|#default=}} To use put Numbers go to 30 }}}General }}}/References|References/Trivia }}}/Appearances|Appearances Credits }}}/Quotes|Quotes Created By Matt Groening Developed By James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Co-Producers Al Jean Mike Reiss Co-Producer Larina Jean Adamson Produced By Richard Sakai Written By Al Jean & Mike Reiss Directed By Gregg Vanzo Kent Butterworth Executive Producers James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardley Smith and Harry Shearer Also Starring Hank Azaria Maggie Roswell Pamela Hayden Executive Consultant Brad Bird Story Editor Jon Vitti Animation Produced By Klasky-Csupo, Inc. Animation Executive Producer Gabor Csupo Animation Producer Margot Pipkin Associate Producers J. Micheal Mendel Craig Knizek Visual Consultant Stephen Lineweaver Theme By Danny Elfman Music By Richard Gibbs Casting By Bonita Pietila Editors Brian K. Roberts Ric Eisman Script Supervisor Doris Grau Production Coordinator Sarah Werner Dialogue Editors Brian K. Roberts John Neal Music Editor Chris Ledesma Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Production Mixer Brad Brock Re-Recording Mixer Gary Montgomery On-Line Editor Mark McJimsey Post Production Audio Facility TODD-AO/Glen Glenn Studios Post Production Facility Laser Edit, Inc. Assistant to the Executive Producers Daria Paris Patty MacDonald Julie Steddom Smith J.D. Maria Assistants to the Producers Steve Gottfried Leslie Richter Stuart Baker Ian Deitchman Michael McCusker Lisa Stewart Lana Repp Lewis Post Production Coordinator Joseph A. Boucher Overseas Animation Directors Rick Bowman Don Spencer Animation Production Managers Sherry Argaman Barbara Donatelli Korean Production Company Akom Production Company Storyboard Mike Kazelah Gregg Vanzo Character Design Phil Oritz Matt Groening Sam Simon Background Design Alvaro Arce Layout Artists Bronwen Barry Istvan Majoros Tibor Belay Jang Woo Lee Ken Bruce Rich Moore Moon Choi Swinton Scott Tom Coppola Eric Stefani Ed Demattia Mike Swanigan Ray Johnson Gregg Vanzo Karenia Kaminsky J.C. Wegman Animators Ken Bruce Craig Clark Ed Demattia Brett Haaland Mike Gerard Eduardo Olivares Main Title Design David Silverman Main Title Animation Kevin Petrilak Color Design & Background Painting Gyorgyi Peluce Assistant Film Editor Don Barrozo Animation Checkers Nikki Vanzo Maxine Markota Laurie Hanson Animation Camera Jim Keefer Wesley Smith Cleanup Artists Joe Russo Nancy Kruse Don Judge Production Assistants Donavan Brown Todd Jacobsen Eleanor Mills Negative Cutter D & A Neg Cutting Telecine Unitel The persons in this film are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. The SIMPSONS EPISODE #7G04 COPYRIGHT ©1990 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters, TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. I.A.T.S.E. N.A.B. Executive in Charge of Production for Gracie Films Micheal Stanislavsky Creative Supervisor Sam Simon Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks GRACIE FILMS IN ASSOCIATION WITH 20th TELEVISION FOX Category:Season templates Tab